


come put your lips on mine and shut me up

by peterneds



Series: july fic challenge [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (you can see the playlist on my spotify it's my playlist i plugged myself in my own fic), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, cause nothing makes me softer than peter getting excited abt being able to speak spanish, just some gay shit man, nd a playlist for him, peter has a tag for ned on tunglr, peter spoke a lil bit of spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: “Hey,” Peter says, suddenly, moving to poke Ned’s leg with his toes. “Hey, hey, babe, hey, look,” he says.Ned groans into his pillow.“Two am,” he mutters under his breath as he turns over and sits up, “because you’re still a baby who falls asleep if you get too comfortable.”/title from 'talk too much' by COIN





	come put your lips on mine and shut me up

It is currently two o’clock in the morning, and neither Peter nor Ned can sleep. 

It’s a Friday, which meant Ned came to the apartment to sleepover, because he always does, and the two of them might have fallen asleep while they were rewatching _Star Wars,_ so they’ve found themselves here. 

Ned is laying flat on his stomach with his head buried in a pillow while Peter is laying sideways down by the foot of his bed, feet pressed flat on the wall and legs bent. 

“Hey,” Peter says, suddenly, moving to poke Ned’s leg with his toes. “Hey, hey, _babe,_ hey, look,” he says. 

Ned groans into his pillow. 

“Two am,” he mutters under his breath as he turns over and sits up, “because you’re still a baby who falls asleep if you get too comfortable.” 

Peter grins and reaches out for Ned, grabbing his arms and tugging him down so he’s laying closer to him. 

“What is it you wanted to show me, dearest?” Ned says, sarcasm dripping from his tone and Peter glares at him before he shoves his phone into Ned’s face. 

Once Ned has it at a reasonable distance from his eyes, he finds a video of a cat and a dog on the screen. The sun is shining on them and the cat is cuddling up to the dog, who is asleep. 

Ned looks up at Peter, to see him grinning down at him. “S’us,” he says, his voice gentle. 

“Little shit,” Ned says fondly as he takes Peter’s hand in his. “You have a - wait,” Ned pauses and looks at the screen once more. Peter gets a little quizzical expression on his face. 

“You’re so fucking gay, Peter, oh my god,” Ned laughs.

Peter shifts so he can rest his head in his hands and raises his eyebrows at Ned. “Okay, yeah, I know, but like…” he trails off, “why?” 

Ned presents the screen in front of Peter’s face this time. “You have a tag for me on Tumblr!” 

“Yeah, ever since before we started dating,” Peter says, beginning to scroll to see if he can find the first post in the tag. “Why didn’t you know this?”

“Why _didn’t_ I know this, honey?” Ned asks. 

“Oh,” Peter says quietly, blush spreading over his cheeks. “Before we got together I’d put, like, really obvious songs on it,” he shakes his head, eyes closed. 

“Please play an example,” Ned, cleary taking the piss out of this, says. 

_Talk Too Much_ by _COIN_ begins to spread through the room from Peter’s shitty phone speakers. 

“Baby!” Ned says, literally _squeezing_ Peter’s cheek as he exclaims, “this is on the playlist you made for me!” 

Peter nods, "this song is so us." 

“Elaborate on that for me?” Ned says, and it’s almost a challenge. 

So Peter sings, “I talk too much… put your lips on mine and shut me up? Come on, Ned, that one’s self-explanatory.” 

Ned, however, does not look convinced, so Peter continues. “How many times, just _today,_ did you kiss me to get me to stop rambling about something ridiculous?” 

“Oh!” Ned says, like it’s a big realisation. Then he’s smiling wide and he says, “yeah, that makes sense. But I do like hearing you ramble about ‘ridiculous’ stuff, you know. I just wanna kiss you sometimes.” 

“Yeah, _yo entiendo,_ honey,” Peter says, and his voice has gone soft again, and he’s smiling softly just because he’s so _lucky,_ you know? Lucky that Ned just wants to kiss him for no other reason than wanting to kiss him, lucky that it’s his best friend who’s here with him, lucky that he knows Ned’s sticking with him through it all. 

“Hey, I think we should go through this tag,” Ned suggests. 

“How about… Alternatively, we don’t do that?” Peter says, already taking his phone from Ned’s hands. 

Ned digs in his pocket for a bit before presenting his own phone proudly in front of Peter. 

“Okay then,” Peter sighs. “Ignore your own boyfriend’s wants, see where that gets you when you want breakfast tomorrow morning... “ 

“You’re holding breakfast over my head because of some animal videos and gay ass memes?” 

“Yes,” Peter says firmly. 

Ned begins to scroll. “Cool,” he says nonchalantly, and continues scrolling. 

Peter lets out a whine. 

“Ridiculous,” Ned says, admitting defeat and tossing his phone across the room. 

“Yeah," he's reaching for Ned again. "Come kiss me about it," he says, stupid with all the love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fourth fic of fedj! 
> 
> this and the last one were taken from this [prompt list](https://pleasepromptme.tumblr.com/post/165200558302/dialogue-prompts) thank u to the cc anon who sent me this 
> 
> this one is rlly cute i like it. just them bein nerds two guys bein dudes 
> 
> im still feelin kinda shit but its fine ! i havent killed myself so that's fine
> 
> you can listen to the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/ree182/playlist/6gSjZGflRZXUhriMuynL7X?si=2Jk2GbVLSCygdreghxhdZg) and follow me on tumblr [here!](http://hcllnd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> have a good day luvs i hope u enjoy this one <3
> 
> (ps this is my 10th fic on ao3 woo ! )


End file.
